jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak and Daxter Wiki:Policies and guidelines
The Jak and Daxter Wiki's guideline is used to document good practice, as established through community consensus. Consensus occurs when editors reach a general agreement through discussion upon which decisive action is taken. Consensus is not achieved via popular vote, but instead by the cogency of the presented arguments and the following actions taken through a process of concession and good faith. After consensus is reached, it should then be documented, consulted, and enforced as necessary. Thorough but concise accounts of important decisions should be documented on this page or a relevant help page for accessibility purposes, though the conversation that led to the consensus should remain in tact if possible. Checklist for inclusion As the Jak and Daxter Wiki is, by nature of being a wiki, subject to contribution from any given individual, the community uses a checklist of rules to determine what is kept or removed, or denied of being added to begin with. * — An article's subject has to be notable, unique or specific to the Jak and Daxter universe, in order to be kept or approved, so as to ensure it is of practical and encyclopedic value to the reader. * — ** All content must be cross-verifiable. Contentious and direct claims should be supported by to reliable sources in order to insure the integrity and reliability of the website. ** Footnotes should reference game scripts, mission names, data pages (like character statistics), official websites, page numbers (for strategy guides or other books), or timestamps for videos. Any references requiring greater generality are usually unnecessary. * — Put simply, these must have unique and practical value. Ensure they are not duplicates and that they will be used appropriately, and that they are consistent with established conventions. Style manual In order to establish cohesion across the project, the Jak and Daxter Wiki uses the following style manual as a general guideline. However, for English practice, proper formatting, and editing style, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. For help with introductory wiki formatting, see . * — As in-game capitalization is often inconsistent and unjustified, use proper English capitalization instead: Only proper nouns are capitalized while common nouns are not. * — ** Logical punctuation is preferred over standard punctuation. See MOS:LQ for more details. ** Place all footnotes within reasonable proximity of the relevant information, after all punctuation. * — Page names and section headers should use sentence case instead of title case (except when the sections themselves are titles, such as with scene names). * — ** Articles should be named according to their in-game name (like flut flut); or a guide or website's given name (like znorkle tooth); or its concept art's title (like manic head); or a name with one or more descriptors (like gladiator)—in that order. ** For in-game names, articles should be named after their subject's most common name, with prefixes omitted (Veger instead of "Count Veger"), and surnames included (Samos Hagai instead of "Samos the Sage"). ** For characters with multiple names, their latest self-identity should be used (e.g. Errol instead of "Erol", or Mizo instead of "G.T. Blitz"). * — An article's main image should be of its subject's latest appearance, except when it is significantly more represented in previous events (such as with Tess or Keira Hagai). * — Concision determines how information is conveyed, encyclopedic value determines which information is conveyed. Aim to be as comprehensive as possible while using no more words than necessary. * — ** Separate lines should be double spaced and indicated by the character's name in bold, followed by a non-bold colon. ** Character names should be the full name upon first use, and from thereafter a short name (usually the character's first name). ** Base transcripts on actual spoken diction (per English rules) as opposed to the subtitles, as they are sometimes incorrect, and the capitalization, punctuation, and emphasis are frequently incorrect. ** Italicize emphasized words and phrases (never embolden or capitalize). ** In-game lines (as opposed to cutscene lines) should have their own sections, suffixed with . ** Descriptions of non-verbal actions should be excluded, though context-dependent lines should be indicated in parentheses. *** Parenthetic context indications should be placed single-spaced above the relevant line, and double-spaced if there are more than one relevant lines. They should be sentence formatted, using sentence case and periods. ** Script page section headers should be named after either their cutscene names (found in scene players), or their mission names (found in mission lists, level select, or in-game prompts). ** Lines should be separated based on their execution. Just because consecutive lines are spoken by one character does not mean they're the same lines. * — Use the most appropriate article structure as determined by general consensus. Use existing articles, especially popular ones (or featured articles if applicable), as examples. In general, an article should always contain a lead (also called an intro or lede), and a body. ** The lead should be a concise but comprehensive overview of the subject, omitting no uniquely identifying factors but not going into too much detail. Note that some or all sections will be merged into the lead depending on the length of the article and the necessity of split sections, in which case it is no longer known as the lead but part of the body. User conduct To preserve a constructive, collaborative environment, all users are expected to adhere to a set of conduct guidelines: * Especially in the midst of conflict, remain civil, avoid , and most importantly, assume good faith. Remember that editing articles is not about winning, and avoid taking things too seriously. * The burden of proof is on the person wishing to add or keep the material in question. This includes proving whether or not the content is notable, attributable to a reliable source, neutral in point of view, or adherent to other relevant guidelines. * Reserve the use of article for discussing changes to or inquiries about the article itself, not its subject. Use the forums for wiki-related discussion or questions. Use user talk pages, blog posts, or chat sessions for off topic, open ended comments or personal questions. See also Policies involving administrative or otherwise technical operations of the site are documented in the "Help" namespace. The most important are listed below, but all can be found at Category:Help pages. * * * Preservational , , and policies Footnotes Category:Jak and Daxter Wiki